Pellucidar Alternate
Pellucidar Alternate '''is a 2020 Science Fantasy Drama by 20th Century Fox Television and based on Pellucidar by Tarzan creator Edgar Rice Burroughs, it was created and produced by Steven Spielberg. Plot '''Season 1: But unbeknownst to them their old enemies the Mahars have returned with a plan to reclaim Pellucidar once and for all along with their Mahar Cult made up of the wicked Hooja the Sly One and his followers and worse still a group of mercenaries from the surface. With the threat rising David, Dian, Abner, Ghak, Ja, Dacor, Daniel and Liandra must rally their peoples together in order to keep the Empire of Pellucidar alive until the end of time, but will they succeed in this Primordial War? Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Season 8: Cast and Characters Main Characters * Antony Starr as David Innes (Season 1-Present) - The emperor of Pellcuidar, husband of Dain the Beautiful, heir to a mine in Connecticut and the father of Daniel and Liandra. Since his arrival in the Iron Mole and overthrowing of the Mahars 18 years earlier he discovers that they have returned and are planing to take the empire for themselves and now he must protect what he worked on so hard to build and once and for all destroy the vile Mahars and their human cult lead by his old enemy Hooja. * Ivana Milicevic as Dian the Beautiful (Season 1-Present) - Empress of Pellucidar, wife of David, sister of Dacor the Strong One and the mother of Daniel and Liandra. She and David first met when they were captives the Mahar's Gorilla like servants the Sagoths and in a short time they both fell deeply in love and married and give birth to Daniel and Liandra and now she has to protect them from the threat of the returning Mahars as well as protecting her daughter from the lustful advances of Hooja the Sly One. * John Bell as Daniel Innes '''(Season 1-Present) - The son of David and Dain, bother of Liandra and the heir to the throne of pellucidar. He is usually reckless and enjoys riding his pet Thipadr (Pteranodon) Rusty, but despite that he has a kind heart and always pulls through in the end, he also helps his family in fighting the Mahars who are trying to reclaim Pellucidar for their own. * '''Laura Marano as Liandra Innes (Season 1-Present) - The daughter of David and Dian. sister of Daniel and second in line to the throne of Pellucidar. Unlike her brother she is more interested in education than being smart, she is also being wooed by Taran the Prince of the Mammoth Men and eventually marries him, they both help her family in fighting the dread Mahars who are trying to reclaim Pellucidar. * Patrick Stewart as Abner Perry (Season 1-Present) - An elderly professor friend of both David and his late father, the inventor of the Iron Mole and Davids adviser. He is a kind-hearted soul who is a grandfatherly figure to Daniel and Liandra, he helps in fighting the Mahars who have returned to reclaim their former empire and kill David. * Andy Serkis as Blorg (Season 1-Present) - A Sagoth who is the commander of the Royal Army of Pellucidar and loyal follower of David and a member of the Council of Pellucidar. He is resentful of his past as a slaver for the Mahars has he both found it horrible and was badly treated by them, so when David led the rebellion against the Mahars he glad fought alongside him. As a reward he was made the commander of the Royal Army of Pellucidar, when found out that the Mahars were returning he fought to prevent them from ever coming back. * Rus Blackwell as Hooja the Sly One (Season 1-Present) - The Second main antagonist of the show and an enemy of David. He once lusted for Dain and abducted her on several occasions but always lost her to David, he was presume to have being killed with his canoe blew up but was revealed to have survived but is disfigured and now he lusts for Dians daughter Liandra. * Jane Kaczmarek as The Mahar Queen (Season 1-Present) - The main antagonist of the show. She is the Tyrannical and unmerciful ruler of the Mahars who believes that David should be killed at all costs and no matter the casualties. * Rusty - Daniels beloved pet Thipdar (Pteranodon) (Season 1-2) - * Michael Cudlitz as Count Sergei Zolinerwich Volkov (Season Only) - The Third main antagonist of the show. His family were once a noble family from Russia but were forced to leave after the revolution, when he heard about the Mahars in Pellucidar he decided to try and help them over throw David and his friends and regain his family's noble rank. He was killed at the end of season 2 when he was bludgeoned to death by the Draag * Geno Segers as Morg (Season 1-Present) - A Ganak who was banished from his tribe for unknown reasons. He was saved by David, Daniel and Ghak when they found him fighting off a pack of Horibs and though he won he was badly injured, they took him back to Sari where they helped him recover and once that happened he was allowed to stay in Sari. Although he is easily angered he does have a good heart and means well, he comes a perfect addition in the war against the Mahars. Recurring Characters * Liam Neeson as Ghak the Hairy One (Season 1-Present) - The King of Pellcidars Capital City Sari, Uncle of Dian, father of Tanar and one of Davids strongest allies. He a member of the council of Pellucidar and a strong friend of David, when he hears that the vile Mahars have returned to reclaim Pellucidar he is quick to join the fight against them. * Ulrich Thomsen as Dacor the Strong One (Season 1-Present) - King of Amoz, son of Kandar, brother of Dian, uncle of Daniel and Liandra, husband of Canda the Graceful One and father of Lana. He is a strong proud man, slightly arrogant and incredibly stubborn but a well meaning soul, when he hears that the Mahars have return he is quick to fight, he is also a member of the Council of Pellucidar. Wildlife of Pellucidar Dinosaurs * Allosaurus - Pellucidarian name unknown - * Brachiosaurus - Pellucidarian name unknown * Diplodocus (Lidi) - * Stegosaurus (Dyrodor) - * Styracosaurus (Gryf) - * Triceratops (Gyor) - * Troodon - Pellucidarian name unknown - * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Zarith) - * Velociraptor - Pellucidarian name unknown - Non-Dinosaurian Reptiles * Liopleurodon - Pellucidarian name unknown - * Plesiosaurus '(Tandoraz) - * '''Pteranodon '(Thipdar) - Other Prehistoric Creatures * '''Archaeopteryx - Pellucidarian name unknown - * Short-Faced Bear () - TBA. Similar to Grizzly Bear from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. * Dire Wolf '''(Codon) - * '''Hyaenodon (Jalok) - * Hyracotherium '''(Orthopi) - * '''Platybelodon - Pellucidarian name unknown - * TBA - Pellucidarian name unknown - * Saber-Toothed Tiger (Shiva) - TBA. Similar to Shiva the Bengal Tiger from The Walking Dead. * Woolly Mammoth (Tandor) - * Woolly Rhinoceros (Sadok) - Races * The Mahars - A race of humanoid Rhamphorhnchus and the former rulers of Pellucidar. After David and the Federated Tribes overthrew then they were driven to the four corners of Pellucidar, one group led by the Queen settled in the Land of Awful Shadow where they planned to seek revenge against David and everyone who helped him in their defeat. They then formed an army of Sagoths, Horibs and renegade humans to overthrow the Empire of Pellucidar and reclaim their old place as its rulers. * The Sagoths - A race of Gorilla like men who were once the most loyal servants of the Mahars until they switched their alliances to David after he overthrew their former masters. They are now the foot soldiers in the Royal Army of Pellucidar and are extremely loyal to their new human masters as they are treated better then they were under the rule of the Mahars, despite this however there are some Sagoths who still serve the Mahars. * The Horibs - A race of humanoid lizard-men who live in the Phelian Swamp. They are ferocious beings who ride dinosaurs and have being know to sometimes feast on humans, they were later brainwashed by the Mahars into joining their army alongside the Sagoths and humans. * The Korsars - A race of humans who are the descendants of Caribbean pirates that found themselves in Pellucidar and have been unable to get back to the surface. They live in the Land of Korsar which is across the Sea of Korsar Az. * The Gorbuses - A subterranean race of cannibalistic albinos with long white tusks who are apparently resurrected surface-world serial killers that were confined here as their punishments. * The Draang - Locations Pellucidar - Episodes Season 1 Trivia Season Season Season Season Category:TV Series